Currently, split-gate type non-volatile memory cells are known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,130 (incorporated by reference for all purposes) describes such a split gate memory cell. This memory cell has a floating gate disposed over and controlling the conduction of a first portion of the channel region, and a word line (control) gate disposed over and controlling the conduction of a second portion of the channel region. The control gate has a first portion disposed laterally adjacent the floating gate and disposed over the channel region second portion, and the control gate has a second portion that extends up and over the floating gate. Because the channel region is formed along the planar surface of the semiconductor substrate, as device geometries get smaller, so too does total area (e.g. width) of the channel region. This reduces the current flow between the source and drain regions, requiring more sensitive sense amplifiers etc. to detect the state of the memory cell.
Because the problem of shrinking the lithography size thereby reducing the channel width affects all semiconductor devices, a Fin-FET type of structure has been proposed. In a Fin-FET type of structure, a fin shaped member of semiconductor material connects the source to the drain regions. The fin shaped member has a top surface and two side surfaces. Current from the source to the drain regions can then flow along the top surface as well as the two side surfaces. Thus, the width of the channel region is increased, thereby increasing the current flow. However, the width of the channel region is increased without sacrificing more semiconductor real estate by “folding” the channel region into two side surfaces, thereby reducing the “footprint” of the channel region. Non-volatile memory cells using such Fin-FETs have been disclosed. Some examples of prior art Fin-FET non-volatile memory structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,423,310, 7,410,913 and 8,461,640. However, heretofore, these prior art Fin-FET structures have disclosed using floating gate as a stack gate device, or using trapping material, or using SRO (silicon rich oxide) or using nanocrystal silicon to store charges, or other more complicated memory cell configurations.